KH:The Journey
by MetaGiga
Summary: Had to repost due to some problems Kento has always wanted to really see these 'other worlds' for himself.When he gets whisked away to a new world,this little dream becomes an important journey.OC Submissions needed!Disclaimer inside.
1. Send In Characters!

**OKAAAAAAAAAY something was wrong with the other story,so I'm reposting eet. Don't worry,already-submitted OCs are still apart of the story~!**

**Okay,inspiration has gotten ahold of me(yet again) and I'm gonna try out the OC submission yet again. This time,I'm more dedicated to doing peoples OCs from letting other people into my Truth or Dares. So now,I'll try again at having an OC submission story for Kingdom Hearts!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts,Final Fantasy,or any of it's characters nor do I own Square Enix in any way.**

The lights turn on to a girl with pale skin,a black jacket,a red t-shirt, blue jeans,dark brown longish hair,hazel eyes,and black shoes. The girl cowered at the light."MAH EEEYYYEEEEEZZZ!TURN IT OFF,DARKINE AND GET THE GLOWSTICKS!" she wailed.A different voice snapped in the darkness, "WELL,YOU SAID TO MAKE SURE TO TURN THE LIGHTS ONTO YOU AFTER THE READERS READ THE BOLD LETTERS ON TOP,METAGIGA!" The girl grabbed a thick cable and started pulling it away from the wall behind her. Eventually,it became unplugged and the lights went out.A few seconds later,multicolored glow sticks illuminated the set. The girl glanced at the camera,which stayed in the exact place it had been and not moved at all , then quickly scrambled for the microphone she had dropped. She spun around to the camera with a very sweet smile while holding the mic.

"Hello everyone!Sorry for the delay,but I really can't stand light...So,these colorful glow sticks will be our lighting for the chapter!See?There's blue and green and red and yellow and pink and orange and-" a banana hits her square in the face. The voice from the shadows snaps again, "STOP GOING OFF SUBJECT!" The girl cursed silently at the voice."Fine...This is the OC submission chapter. This is actually going to be an adventure story and not one of my comedies.I've even created an OC just for this story. So, without further stalling,here's his OC page!"

Name:Kento

Age:15

Home:Destiny Islands

Weapon:Toy sword(for now until he gets his keyblade)

Appearance:Blue eyes,black hair,orange jacket with a yellow t-shirt,pants,and red shoes.

Personality:Very nice and generous. He also loves competition . Yet sometimes,he can feel a little alone since he's an only child.

Items:A seashell necklace

Description:He really wants to see if there are other worlds out there like what his parents told him. He really wants to have friends due to no other children on the island but a newborn baby from another family on the islands. Because of that,no one's been paying attention to him . With his toy sword,he trains to be good enough to leave the islands.

Talents:Great climber and good at dodging things.

Powers:Yet to be discovered(aka not really any for now. :o)

The girl turns the OC page off and looks to the camera again."Well,there you have it. Now,it's time for the rules...So,Darkine's gonna do that part since I don't like to say the rules." she grabs the camera and directs it to a taller girl that looks like she has VERY pale skin(too many colors from the glow sticks to quite make it out),gray hair with bangs covering her left eye,yellow eyes,a gray t-shirt,black pants,and black shoes. She boringly looks to it and smiles,showing her sharp teeth."Hello,I'm her very first co-host and OC MetaGiga ever made,Darkine." The other girl coughs in the background"Cough regretting it cough." Darkine glares at her then looks at the camera again."Like MetaGiga said,I shall be reciting the rules she has made for OC submissions.

1._**NO MARY SUES**_

2. Don't have an overly powerful god-like OC submitted or else he/she will not be used. It IS okay to have an OC that has already had combat experience though.

3.I suck eggs...METAGIGA!YOU SON OF A-"

"Keep going,old lady~!"

"Grrr...

4. After the 3rd chapter is made and done with,no more OCs will be submitted. No more.

5. If you don't like the story and wish to flame it,then don't read anymore.I mean,why in Kingdom Hearts are you reading it anyway?

6. Every time you review,you make MetaGiga happier . The happier she gets,the more devoted she gets. The more devoted she gets,chapter updates will be recent.

And those are all of them." she says and goes back to looking bored out of her mine. The camera goes back to MetaGiga,who's smiling."Not too hard to follow,correct?Trust me,this'll be a great story. Please,send in those OCs!I'll try my best to capture their personality and all the other stuff." she walks up to a DVD player and flips on her most favorite song in the world : Vivid . Once she's listening to it with her ear phones,she remembers something she forgot to tell everyone."OH YEAH!This is totally out of inspiration,but who ever wants to have a girl OC paired up with Kento,then PM me or say it in review.I mean,it's okay if you're too late for your OC to get paired with him. It's not the end of the world,right?So...Yeah..."

She goes back to listening to Vivid.

**Well,there you have it!R&R Please!Like one of my author friends,Grim D. Slayer,review and get a cookie!(::)**


	2. Chapter 1:The Door

** Destiny Islands**

Kento stared at the vast ocean on the paopu tree that's been there for as long as he could remember. "From what dad told me... There must be other worlds out there." he said; tossing a small pebble into the waves. "The stories he told me...They must be true..."

Ever since the baby girl was born on Destiny Islands,no one wanted to play... No one wanted to hang out... Everyone wanted to see a little newborn wiggling in a crib. The only person that was around his age was Ritru, but he was twenty years old and had a job on the main land. He couldn't see Kento at all these days... He wanted to at least have someone to play with again...

Another pebble was thrown into the waves; skipping three times before sinking into the ocean. "Kento? What's up?" Kento turned around to find his father holding a pink gift. "Oh,so you notice me now?" Kento says coldly. His father frowns. "I know it's hard not having anyone around you can talk to when a baby has been born,but can you at least visit her once?"

"I have..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah,she spit up on me when I was holding her."

"Er...Well, all babies do that. Trust me, I had you to put up with, Kento."

Kento rolled his eyes and continued to throw pebbles while his dad sat beside him on the tree. "Kento, give her one more chance at least..." Of course, Kento ignored him. "Well... Today, you have to give her a present. Do you have one yet?"

Kento plucked off a paopu from the tree, used a sharp pebble to make a crude smiley face in it, and handed it to his father. "I didn't mean that-" his father began. "It's a toy, AND a treat. Just leave already." Kento said.

His father tried to make a comeback,but decided to leave him alone. He went away to leave his son be. When his father was out of site, Kento leapt to his feet. "Alright... I need to practice training again!" he got out his wooden sword and started to slash a coconut tree. As the coconuts came down,he slashed them in midair. This was his perfect idea of ground combat training and air combat training.

On and on this went. As he practiced,he felt his attacks starting to improve. Yet, he felt like this wasn't enough... He started to push himself even more to get better. Every attack had to be a blur, a heavy blow, a finishing blow! Oh, yes! This was a great way! This training had to go on until he couldn't hold his wooden sword any longer! As the hours went by, his training started to get even more harsh. He planned to continue this for until sundown.

**Hollow Bastion**

Deep in Hollow Bastion, a person was walking the streets;blinded with a blindfold. Though he's blinded,he knew exactly where he was going. His silver hair blew in the breeze as he was searching for... Heartless. He sensed something behind him. He sensed that it was made of darkness and... Was about to attack! In a quick blur,he blocks with his red cane and retaliates. With great reflexive movements,he defeats the Soldier Heartless in no time at all. As more soldiers gather,he smirks. "Aah,so you wish to end up like your buddy there? That's fine. It'll help me reach my goal to kill all of you!"

He quickly opens his cane to reveal a hidden sword. With both cane and sword in hand, he lunges for the crowd of heartless with a great leap.

**Twilight Town**

On the roads of Twilight Town, a girl in a pink turtleneck was skipping along. She was scribbling around in her Dream Diary as she skipped.

_Dear Dream Diary,_

_I had a really crazy dream last night,ya know? It was about this really cute boy on a vast island! Heh,if I ever met him,I'd probably pass out! Anyway,back to the dream. After I saw him, he appeared to know my name! Isn't that just crazy?_

She closed the diary and held it to her chest tightly. "It seemed so real..." she said as she went off to get a Sea Salt Ice Cream for herself. (Sorry this one's so short! I didn't know what to think of! I'll do better next chappie! xD )

**Traverse Town**

"Here you go, young man. 500 munny as promised." a restaurant owner said to a teen with green hair; wearing a black jacket and black cargo pants. "Thank you, sir. I much appreciate it." he said; taking the munny from him then walked out of the restaurant. He went over to the Help Wanted board to look for another odd job to do for more munny for himself to live off of.

He never regretted running away from the orphanage. They treated him like crap all the time. Remembering made him hate the orphanage even more.

Suddenly, he was attacked by sharp claws. He jerked around to find Heartless crowding around him. Knowing how deadly they are, he draws out his revolver and shoots at them. As some dissipate, some draw close. Quickly, he draws his small sword and begins fighting back.

**Destiny Islands**

Kento collapsed onto the beach in exhaustion. "Aah... That was a great workout... I bet if I show Dad, he'll-" he began, but remembered that his father was meeting the baby again and frowns. "Right... He'd be too busy..."

Kento wanted to curl in a ball and fade away. The only place he felt like hiding away in was the cave his father showed him when he was a little kid. He got up off the sand and went to the waterfall of freshwater. Behind some leaves, a small cave was hidden. He crawled into it and examined the drawings on the wall.

He approaches a drawing with a boy sharing a girl a paopu. "I remember when dad showed me this one..." he says and puts his hand on it. "He said he and mom drew it together when they were little..."

He goes up to a large rock with other drawings on it and sits down on it. He starts to look at the drawings more. "If only I had actual friends to do this kind of stuff with..."

As he gets up to leave, he feels a disturbance of some sort... Like,there's things behind him... Quickly,he jerks around to find... Nothing but the shadows. "Er…Must be my imagination." he says and heads for the exit. But, he thought he saw something… He turns around again... That's… When he noticed it.

Right in front of him. A wooden door. No doorknob or anything like that. Curiously,he goes up to it. He puts his ear to it and knocks on the chocolate brown wood. It makes a soft clunking as he hit it. Kind of like knocking on a wooden box. It leads to somewhere… Maybe a new place to do his own drawings! He tries pushing on it, but it wouldn't budge. He pushes harder,but he didn't make any difference to it whatsoever. He sighs and stops trying to push it open. "At least it was worth a shot…" he murmurs to himself. Maybe he could show his dad and… No… He remembered that his dad was seeing the damn baby. Instead of informing his father about the mysterious door, he decided to keep it a secret. He turned and headed back to his training grounds; planning not to say a single word to anyone about anything that involved the cave. Not like they'd be paying attention to him in the first place…

**End of chapter one! Woo~! I must say, it was kind of hard trying to capture character personalities. If I didn't use your character yet, he or she will come up in chapter 2 or 3. So, no worries,right?**

**This is MetaGiga signing out! Keep submitting, but not too many!**


End file.
